About Time!
by Suiren4532
Summary: This takes place just after they get back from Jusendo and right before the failed wedding. A strange but familiar girl helps open Ranma and Akane's eyes about all the time they're wasting denying their feelings for one another.
1. Opening Their Eyes

**Hello, I would just like to say that this is my first fanfiction and it starts exactly like the manga but picks up pretty quickly and I don't own Ranma 1/2 it all belongs to Takahashi, if I did own it I would have at least made them kiss! This story used to only be on my Wattpad, but I wanted to share it here too. In case you wanted to check my account out there my username is CrimsonWorlds4532. Thank you!**

 **"speaking"**

 **'thinking'**

Ranma was awkwardly sitting across from Akane, dressed in a white tuxedo twiddling his thumbs. "Um, well, y'see... um..." 'Why did Akane decide to go through with the wedding? Does she actually like me?' "Yes Ranma?" Said Akane full of hope, "Why the sudden change of heart? What made you want to go through with the wedding?" Akane sat there a little nervously. Wondering how to say this without getting a terrified reaction she finally spoke up, "Well... Ranma, you love me don't you?" Akane said quietly, "Eh?" was her fiancee's intelligent response. Ranma was extremely confused, he couldn't fathom why his fiancé thought that he loved her. "Um... I do? What made you think that all of a sudden?" Akane was a little taken aback, 'Does he really not remember what he said?' "But... When you were crying over me at Jusenkyo... I could have sworn I heard you... Y'know, say you loved me." Ranma started thinking really hard, 'I don't remember saying it... at least not... out loud.' Ranma panicked, "I'm sure I didn't say it out loud! I didn't! NO WAY!" Ranma yelled, "What's the difference?! I'm just as sure I heard you in some way!" Akane retorted angrily.

Suddenly, a girl stood up from the corner of Akane's room and yelled, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Ranma and Akane jumped back in surprise, they both moved into fighting stances and prepared for the girl to attack. The girl stared back at them with angry blue eyes, she looked about their age, was relatively short and had short dark blue hair. The mysterious girl waved her hand at them dismissively and said, "Come on, I'm not going to attack you guys."Akane looked at the girl with untrusting eyes, "Are you another fiancé or something?" Akane asked hesitantly. The girl looked at her and burst out into laughter, "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no. No, no, no, no, no." the girl said suppressing laughter and shuddered. Ranma looked at the girl annoyed "Really? twelve no's?" Akane relaxed since the girl thought it was hilarious that Akane suggested the idea that she was another fiancé, but Ranma stayed still, glaring at the girl. "Who the hell are you?!" He yelled, after having Akane kidnapped and taken to Jusenkyo Ranma was on edge and trusted no one. The girl glared right back and said, "I'm a VERY pissed off girl, who is SICK of people wasting time they can use to be happy!" she yelled at him. Akane stepped forward, "What are you talking about?" she asked curiously. The girl looked at both of them exasperated, "I'm talking about you two." Ranma fell out of his stance and looked at her confused, "What do you mean?" he asked.

The girl looked up at him and said in a matter-of-factly tone, "You basically just said, to the girl you _love_ , that you _don't_ love her." Ranma flinched his face turned red. The girl continued, "Which is really stupid because you two are in completely love with each other. And you can't convince me otherwise." Ranma, face still red, said in a panicked voice "She is a thick waisted tomboy who can't cook!" Akane looked at Ranma with an angry glare and was about to retort when the girl held up her hand to stop her, "Ranma if you really don't love Akane then why do you always go through the trouble to save her? I mean, you have two other cute fiancee's and one insane girl, why would you bother with Akane?"

Ranma was about to agree when he actually stopped and thought about it. 'Why do I always save that tomboy? It doesn't mean anything...'

The girl looked at him, "You see right now you are trying desperately to come up with a reason why, but you can't. I'll give you a reason because every time you rescue her she looks at you with that beautiful smile and thanks you. And when she looks at you like that you feel like the luckiest guy in the world to be looking out for her." Ranma looked at the girl a little fearfully, too scared to say anything. So the girl continued, "Remember all of those stupid fights you had?" Ranma pictured Akane with fire in her eyes looking so beautiful. Even though she was coming at him with a mallet, he was always to distracted by how beautiful she looked to stop her from hitting him. "Do you remember all of those small moments where it was just you two?" Ranma recalled all of them, the time when he tried to seduce her and they almost kissed, the time she made him that awful scarf with his initials and he wanted it anyway, and the time after he thought she left him at Ryugenzawa when they were holding hands. Even though he was incredibly nervous, he wanted nothing more than to be close to her. The girl saw that he was beginning to understand, then her face grew serious, and a little sad. "Now remember when you thought you lost her."

He remembered. That feeling, that feeling of unbelievable helplessness. He lost her, and when he was given a chance to save her he had hope. For a brief moment, he thought he saved her. Then he looked at her, and she wasn't breathing. Holding her, dead. At that moment he realized his mistake, he never told her. He was always too stubborn or, too prideful to actually tell Akane that he loved her. He really was wasting time, people don't live forever. He, and everyone else was given a limited time to live, to do what they can before they can't. Ranma finally realized what he still had time to do. He had time to live, with _her_.

Ranma looked up at Akane, shaken with the realization he had come to. He stepped closer to her and looked right into her eyes, "I'm sorry, I should have told you." Akane was shocked 'Why is Ranma apologizing?!', "W-what do you mean?" she asked nervously. Ranma brought his hand to the side of her face and cupped her cheek, "You were right, you did hear me at Jusenkyo." Akane gave a small surprised gasp, she never thought he'd admit it. Her eyes watered and sparkled with tears and hope, "Really?" she asked her voice breaking. Ranma, with a slight amount of tears in his own eyes, gave her a small, loving, boyish smile, "Yeah, I love you Akane." Akane laughed with pure joy, looked him right in the eyes and kissed him. Ranma's eyes widened and then closed, he slipped one of his arms around her waist and the other around her upper back and kissed her back fully, pouring his love into that kiss.

Akane pulled back and looked at him with a blinding smile, "I love you too, you idiot." They both turned back to look at the girl, but she was gone.

 **So that is chapter one, chapter two is already up. I hope you guys like it so far, please R &R!**

 **\- Suiren**


	2. The Wedding

**I do not own Ranma 1/2 all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi! This story used to only be on my Wattpad, but I wanted to share it here too. In case you wanted to check my account out there my username is CrimsonWorlds4532. Thank you!**

"Where did she go?" Akane asked, "I don't know." They looked around Akane's room to see if she was hiding again but she wasn't there. Then the door opened, the girl came in with the priest. The girl looked back at them after closing the door, "I thought I'd give you guys some privacy." Ranma blushed and looked at the priest, "What's he doing in here?" The girl explained, "Well in case you guys decided to get married, I thought it best that it was in here. Trust me, if you decided to get married out there everything would have fallen apart. So, would you guys like to get married?" Ranma and Akane looked at each other, even though they were still both in high school, they didn't have to search for anyone else. They knew, this was it. They looked back at the unnamed girl, "Yeah, we're ready." they said together.

Ranma and Akane sat across from each other holding hands, the priest began the ceremony. They hardly noticed anything but each other, "Ranma Saotome, do you take Akane Tendo to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you live, until you draw your last breath?" Ranma squeezed Akane's hands, "I do." Akane smiled her brilliant smile, "And do you, Akane Tendo take Ranma Saotome to be your lawfully wedded husband, for as long as you both shall live, until you draw your last breath?" a tear of happiness slipping down her cheek, "I do." the girl handed them both two beautiful wedding rings that had the Yin and Yang symbols on each of them. Ranma took her hand and placed the ring on her ring finger. Akane then took his hand and slid it on his finger. Then the priest looked at them and smiled, "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now-" The girl interrupted by stepping in front of the priest, raising her hands up and looking up dramatically she said, "Now kiss!" Ranma and Akane laughed and both leaned in and kissed each other passionately. They pulled away smiling at each other,

"Well, it seems my work here is done! I have to bid you farewell." Akane and Ranma turned to the girl "Wait, who are you really?" Akane wanted to know the name of the person who opened their eyes. The girl smiled, a brilliant smile, Ranma looked at her curiously 'She looks like Akane...' the girl laughed "You'll find out soon enough, see you!" she waved and then she was gone. Ranma looked at Akane both with an equally shocked expression, "Who do you think she was?" Asked Akane, "I don't know, but I can't wait to find out." Ranma said with a knowing smile.

Ranma and Akane stood just outside the dojo, looking in at the chaos. Ukyo and Shampoo were having a battle with explosive okonomiyaki and ramen. Kuno and Kodachi were dressed as if they were to be married, calling their beloved names. Ryoga was walking around confused, "This isn't Hokkaido...". Akane took Ranma's hand looking out at what they were about to step into, "You ready?" she asked her husband. Ranma gently squeezed his wife's hand, "With you, I'm ready for anything."

The end

 **Thank you so much for reading! I wrote this a few years ago and realized I didn't add a description or ending authors note. I wanted to keep this short and sweet, though I have been thinking about writing an entirely new one about them having a kid when they are still in high school, I have yet to find a good one like that finished. That one would definitely be longer, what do you guys think? PLEASE R &R I'd love feedback!**

 **\- Suiren**


End file.
